


Regarde

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Desire, M/M, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, whore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki est enfermé pour expier.<br/>Personne ne vient jamais le voir. Mais ca ne veut pas dire que personne ne l'observe.<br/>Loki est parfaitement au courant.<br/>Il a toujours aimé le regard du Gardien sur lui. Il l'a toujours laisser voir ce qu'il voulait.<br/>A présent, il est plus que temps qu'il le fasse venir à lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarde

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

Le Bifrost n'était toujours pas réparé malgré les progrès effectués.  
Même si l'observatoire n'était pas encore reconstruit, Heimdall restait là, immobile, comme toujours, à observer les mondes qui tournaient sous ses yeux.  
Le Gardien d'Asgard voyait tout.   
Tout sauf un seul individu.  
Malgré la prison, Loki restait toujours caché à sa vue.  
Odin l'avait condamné à la prison et à perdre sa magie.  
Comme toujours, Loki s'était rit des menaces de son père adoptif.  
S'il gisait à présent en cellule, une sombre cellule de pierre au confort plus que spartiate, Loki n'avait pas perdu sa magie pas plus qu'Odin n'avait été capable de simplement la tempérer.  
Alors Loki attendait dans sa cellule qui elle retenait ses pouvoirs, sans bruit, sans un mot….  
Et Heimdall ne le voyait pas, comme depuis son adolescence.   
Ou plus exactement, le Gardien n'aurait pas du le voir.  
Loki était un trop bon sorcier pour laisser ses boucliers tomber sans raison.   
Cela interpelait le vieil asgardien. Alors Heimdall le regardait davantage….  
Il avait été fasciné de voir Loki abandonner son glamour. Le jotun était magnifique.  
Il n'avait rien de la sauvagerie vibrante de ses cousins plus grand. Là où la brutalité prévalait chez les autres géants des glaces, Heimdall découvrait une sensualité brute qui le fascinait. Les lignes claniques sur le visage du jeune prince l'identifiaient plus surement qu'une couronne comme un roi. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'intelligence et de confiance en soi bien qu'il soit prisonnier sans espoir de quitter sa cellule… Et la cellule elle-même n'en était plus une. Le sol de pierre brute était couvert de fourrure, le grabat de paille était un large lit confortable, la petite table de toilette était une coiffeuse ouvragée et les latrines répugnantes semblaient avoir disparues, sans doute projetée dans une poche dimensionnelle et transformée en bains délicats.  
Délicats….  
Tout était délicat chez Loki, plus encore sous cette forme que sous celle d'asgardien.   
Sans doute était-ce la différence entre les géants des glaces et leur prince qui faisait apparaitre sa forme réelle comme délicate et fragile…  
Ou peut-être était-ce juste la nature de Loki… Même en temps qu'Asgardien Loki avait toujours été à part, trop fin, trop tempéré, trop subtil pour le peuple de barbares qu'ils étaient.  
Alors Heimdall l'observait et apprenait.  
Loki n'était pas vraiment un Asgardien.   
Loki n'était pas vraiment un Jotun.  
Il n'était pas non plus la synthèse des deux ni leur soustraction.  
Loki était… Loki…  
Le jeune prince s'était fabriqué seul dans un royaume qui n'était pas pour lui et ne le serait jamais.  
Il était à la fois une inconnue dans une équation dangereuse et une touche d'entropie dans une réaction exothermique.  
Loki était dangereux parce qu'on ne lui avait laissé que cette place.  
Un infime sourire effleura les lèvres du Gardien.  
Une fois encore, un groupe de gardes de la prison demandait sa mutation.  
Rare étaient ceux qui parvenaient à rester près de la cellule de Loki plus de quelques semaines, voir, quelques jours.  
Loki ne faisait rien pourtant.  
Il ne leur parlait pas.  
Il ne les menaçait pas.  
Il ne les regardait même pas.  
Mais eux le sentait.  
Ils sentaient sa présence.  
Ils sentaient son esprit retors toujours en mouvement, ses sourires silencieux, ses bouffées de rage, ses désirs brulants…  
Et des désirs, Loki en avait.   
Il jouait avec les gardes, s'amusait à les rendre fou sans jamais leur parler ou les toucher.  
Il était juste là et les rendait fou d'être juste là.  
Loki était la petite voix qui murmure au seuil de la catastrophe avant qu'elle ne se produise.  
Et Loki jouissait de ce dernier jeu qui lui restait.  
Heimdall passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. La lumières des galaxies lointaines était la seule source de lumière en ce milieu de nuit, pourtant si semblable aux autres.  
Et le regard du Gardien restait sur Loki.  
Le prince avait abandonné la simple tunique qu'il portait comme vêtement. Une antique chanson aux lèvres, il gagna la petite poche dimensionnelle qu'il avait créée pour ses ablutions.  
A présent qu'il était dedans, Heimdall pouvait voir le marbre délicat, l'eau chaude qui coulait perpétuellement dans le grand bassin et surtout, surtout…. L'extérieur…Hellheim  
Loki n'avait pas créé la poche dimensionnelle. Non. Loki avait simplement fractionné l'espace pour rejoindre un endroit qui existait déjà.   
C'était le palais de sa fille, sans doute même les appartements personnels du prince chez son enfant.  
Heimdall ne comprenait pas.  
Pourquoi Loki restait-il prisonnier ? Il pouvait fuir. Il pouvait partir définitivement d'Asgard… Mais il restait là, à attendre quelque chose…  
C'était incompréhensible.  
Le Gardien aurait dû faire prévenir son roi. Pourquoi, il n'en fit rien. Loki restait un prisonnier virtuel pour l'instant. Il ne s'était pas échappé. Il respectait l'esprit de sa punition à défaut de la lettre.  
Heimdall se passa encore la langue sur les lèvres.  
Alanguis dans son bain, le prince avait fermé ses yeux carmin. D'une main distraite, il effleurait son ventre et son entrejambe  
Le Gardien ne détourna pas son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il observait Loki s'abandonner à quelque indulgence, bien au contraire. Le jeune prince avait toujours été une créature sensuelle et profondément hédoniste. Dès que l'adolescent avait découvert les plaisirs de la chair, il s'y était abandonné avec délice.  
Thor se gargarisait de chaque jeune fille qu'il culbutait. Loki n'en parlait jamais. Thor aimait à jouer de sa virilité triomphante comme d'un atout, Loki préférait la subtilité et la discrétion. Combien de filles du palais, combien de gardes étaient passés entre les bras du cadet ? Heimdall ne pouvait se laisser aller à donner un chiffre exact, mais le rapport entre ainé et cadet devait être du simple au décuple.  
Au moins.  
Loki était une créature sensuelle qui avait besoin d'être aimée.  
De son emprisonnement, le pire pour lui devait être non la solitude, mais le manque de caresses.   
Heimdall relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait lorsque Loki s'assouvit avec un petit gémissement, un nom indistinct sur les lèvres.   
Le Gardien avait vu nombre des partenaires de Loki quitter ses appartements au milieu de la nuit. Il avait aussi vu nombre d'entre eux quand ils étaient encore à l'intérieur, très occupés à plier le corps pâle et complaisant sous eux.  
Heimdall eut un sourire amusé. Ho le petit rat… Le petit pervers… L'adorable petit dépravé….  
Il l'avait toujours laissé voir, il l'avait toujours laissé regarder.  
Et ce n'était pas le regard rouge plongé dans le sien, un sourire aux lèvres, qui pouvait le convaincre du contraire. Loki savait qu'il l'observait.  
Le jotun quitta la salle de bain.  
L'eau roulait sur sa peau bleue le long des lignes tribales qui le couvraient, glissait sur ses flancs, ses hanches. Les petits ruisseaux d'eau chaude se rafraichissaient rapidement sur la peau du géant des glaces puis gelaient lentement, s'accumulant sur ses cuisses et ses reins avant de tomber en une délicate poussière de glace qui couvrait le sol d'une petite ligne blanche.  
Les cheveux de Loki avaient poussés pendant sa détention. A présent, ils battaient tranquillement la pointe de ses fesses, à mesure qu'il regagnait sa cellule normalement si spartiate et pourtant si confortable.  
Loki s'allongea sur le flanc sur l'épaisse fourrure d'ours noir de son lit.  
Si Heimdall se souvenait bien, elle était un cadeau d'Odin pour un anniversaire quelconque.  
Quelle meilleure place que là, prête à être souillée, encore et encore…

"- Seigneur Heimdall ?"

Les soldats avaient l'air à la fois perplexes et surpris.  
Qu'est ce que le Gardien faisait là ?

"- Je veux voir le prisonnier."

Ils hésitèrent.

"- Le roi a donné des ordres et…"  
"- Je m'en débrouillerai avec Odin. Ouvrez cette cellule."

Personne ne venait voir Loki. Personne n'entrait dans sa cellule à part Thor.  
Le prince pensait pouvoir ramener son frère dans le droit chemin mais Heimdall savait la vérité. Il n'y avait pas de droit chemin pour Loki. Il n'y en avait jamais eu. Il n'y avait que celui qu'on parvenait à imposer à la délicieuse créature alanguie sur le lit et qui l'observait avec un sourire joueur. Et on n'imposait rien par la douceur.   
Thor ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver le frère dont il se souvenait parce que ce frère n'avait jamais existé que dans les désirs de Thor et de ses parents.  
Loki avait juste cessé de prétendre.

"- Nous… heu… Nous refermons derrière vous. Frappez quand vous voudrez ressortir." Prévint le garde à l'attention d'Heimdall qui hocha distraitement la tête, bien trop concentré sur la respiration qui s'accélérait du jotun.

Une fois la porte fermée et les verrous tirés, Heimdall descendit la dizaine de marche qui conduisait au sol de la cellule.

"- Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par venir."

Heimdall ne répondit pas.  
Il ôta calmement son casque puis le posa sur une chaise.  
Le corps bleu frémissait visiblement d'anticipation mal contenue.   
Le Gardien posa un genou sur le bord du lit. Sans attendre, il attrapa Loki par la gorge. La respiration du jeune jotun se bloqua un instant dans sa trachée avant qu'il ne prenne ses lèvres en un baiser rude et possessif.

"- Je ne pensais pas que je finirais par venir." Finit par répondre l'asgardien d'une voix qui le surprit lui-même. 

Depuis quand m'avait-il pas ressentit un désir aussi fort, lui qui restait immobile et silencieux, jour après jour, année après année, dans la solitude quasi totale de son ministère ?  
Un doux gémissement échappa à Loki lorsque les mains rudes de l'ancien guerrier le clouèrent au lit. Le corps mince et souple se soumit sans protestation aux caresses que lui imposait son ainé.  
Heimdall eut un sourire satisfait.  
Oui, Loki était bien tel que dans tout ce qu'il avait vu.  
Soumit et brutal, passif et exigeant.  
Il ne retira pas son armure.  
A peine retourna-t-il le jeune prince sur le lit avant de coller son torse à son dos.  
Le froid de l'armure fit hoqueter Loki avant qu'il ne se transforme en souffle rauque de plaisir.   
Le jotun vint à sa rencontre, affamé et demandeur d'une intimité qui ne lui avait été que trop longtemps dénié.  
Loki se fichait de l'identité de son partenaire et Heimdall le savait. Comme lui-même se fichait de souiller un prince.  
Ne comptaient que les deux corps qui dansaient ensemble sur les fourrures jusqu'à ce que la satisfaction alanguisse les deux dieux sur le même lit.

"- Tu reviendras."

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat.  
Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage du Gardien pendant qu'il remettait son casque.

"- Je Verrais."

Cela fit rire le Jotun.

"- Je le Sais."

Et l'étincelle joueuse dans les yeux du prince aurait presque put inquiéter une seconde Heimdall. S'il en parlait ? S'il se plaignait à son frère d'avoir été molesté ? Le Gardien n'avait pas été un amant très doux. Loki auraient quelques bleus sur la gorge et les épaules très rapidement.

"- Qui te croirais ?" Bluffa le Gardien.

Loki rit encore.

"- Personne. N'est-ce pas là le jeu ?"

Heimdall frappa à la porte.

"- J'en parlerais à mon frère." Insista Loki.

Cette fois, c'est le Gardien qui éclata de rire.  
Ce n'était, vraiment, que du jeu.

"- A plus tard."'  
"- Je Savais."

Heimdall renifla en sortant.  
Et lui continuerai à regarder.


End file.
